pxlsspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Woke cells
Woke cells is a faction about the creation of "woke cells". They are primarily known for woke cell lattice. Canvas 7 The Woke Cells started on c7, as 1 single woke cell. They quickly made enemies with Cell Lattice, when a CL member attacked this woke cell with green. this lead to the establishment of the blue woke cells, which overran a blue cell colony near the south of the canvas. Canvas 8 On c8, Grylical claimed a healthy amount of territory from CL, with nothing much else happening that canvas. Canavs 9 When c9 started things began to become interesting. Woke cells expanded greatly into starry night lattice, owned by spurdot. With this grab of territory and the apparent weakness of CL, Grylical invaded, seizing most of CL's territory, however, Nudl started to retake territory and this resulted in a treaty, with Wokes and CL getting half and half. Canavs 10 On c10...Wokes didnt exist. Canvas 11 On c11 however, things were very interesting. That canvas, Grylical established the Woke Reich, which lasted until the Woke War. The Woke War was started by Grylical, who griefed JadeX's art. JadeX then lead a coalition to destroy Wokes. They succeeded in destroying the Woke Reich, but not Woke Cells as a whole. The day after the invasion, Grylical established the Woke Republic, which claimed much territory and started a war with the greece flag. Canvas 12 Nothing happened i guess Canvas 13 On c13, The Woke Shogunate was established, with a max of 3 online people in the woke faction. This was a height of power for the Woke Cells at that point. They expanded, with mostly peace, except the anime cells invasion of the woke shogunate. The woke shogunate lost 4 cells, despite being severely outnumbered by the invading forces. Canvas 14 On c14, things started to really change. At the start of the canvas, Woke Cells were looking fine. with a large amount of unclaimed territory to the west and north. Western expansion was blocked off by undertale art and northern expansion was blocked off by The Abyss. The Woke Cells were in a tough position. Then, a miracle came. A user by the name of Gom attacked the abyss with Woke Cells, leading to the full occupation of The Abyss, allowing northern expansion and expansion into the East. After this great victory, there was relative peace. Except for a massive void invasion by 4 or more people. This void however was beaten by Gom and Pharot, due to them being generally more active than the invaders.There were also many invasions by The Blue corner. Later that canvas, Grylical, after constant invasions from the "King Tiger" faction invaded. he swiftly defeated them, causing TheCamoWolf, a member of the faction, attacked the Woke Cells with green, and asked for Eduard and other voiders to attack Woke Cells. Both attacks failed. Canvas 15 Then, it was c15. Wokes expanded greatly, mainly to do with Grylicals activity and it being Grylicals summer holidays. This lead to Woke Cells becoming easily one of the biggest lattices on the canvas. Purple lattice, after finishing there big PL squares asked Grylical for territory to "connect" the squares. the took territory. a later there was a CD event and Gryl built some more Wokes. PL took some more land from woke lattice, despite not asking. Grylical helped Gom and Pharot build over a pokeball built over blue lattice and PL to purposely stop a conflict. This lead to the PL - woke war, which i will explain now. Nick, Tiki and Faust (PL members) started a full-scale invasion on Wokes, planning to annex the entire lattice . Grylical and Gom managed to push them out and claim the territory PL took without asking. The next day, Grylical, Pharot and Gom started a full-scale invasion on PL, so did Cozy Vault. This made Nick066601 quit, which made the invasion easier. Only Tiki resisted the Woke-Ukrainian invasion. PL's territory was split. Gryl gave some land to Tiki, which he tried to take back. but before he could take it back, he quit (because of ban) and only came back in mid c16. Canvas 16 On c16, nothing much had happened. Since Grylical, (the main guy of Woke Cells) had been banned by posting an edgy compilation on the pxls discord server, Woke Cells were much more inactive. Also a Grylical monument was built with Wokes at the center, a project that was initiated by filipus098. Wokes had expanded slowly but then, Grylical returned, after being unbanned from the pxls server. Wokes also helped in the invasion of AFIP, with one of pharots woke cells distracting numerous AFIP members. All this territory on the AFIP flag would've been lost, however. Canvas 17 C17 had started. Since barely anyone on the woke cell server had made any woke cells, Grylical introduced the integration system, with different roles being given out depending on how many Woke Cells the user had built. This greatly helped the Woke Cells. Woke Cells then said that they would be neutral. Now we are at today!